


French Fry First Date

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Doumeki is nonplussed, First Dates, Flusteredness, M/M, Watanuki is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Watanuki and Doumeki go on their first date, Doumeki steals food, and Watanuki freaks out.</p><p>Normal day, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Fry First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Self-prompted, and also inspired by a RP with Arisprite ;)
> 
> I do not own _xxxHoLic_. Thanks for reading!

Watanuki rest his chin on his hand, staring off to the left, off out the window. The rain outside was strangely fitting, and he hated how brightly lit the café was inside.

"Are you going to eat those?"

Watanuki snapped his attention to Doumeki, who was sitting across the table, shoveling food into his mouth _as usual_! "What?"

Doumeki reached for Watanuki's french fries, holding one up in front of Watanuki's face.

Watanuki scowled, jerking it away. "No! I mean, _yes_! Don't eat my food!" He nibbled on the french fry, and looked away again.

"I just asked."

Watanuki groaned, dropping his arms onto the table, and thumping his head onto them. "Why did we have to come here?"

"I like it here."

"I don't care!"

Doumeki paused, and then added, "You like it here".

"I-" Watanuki stopped, holding the retort in. "I do, but not with you!"

Oh, because that sounded _so_ much better. Watanuki raised his head slowly, and looked at Doumeki from across the table. He didn't looked phased, just kept eating, but... ah, he was no good at this.

"I just... we should have stayed in," Watanuki muttered, dropping his gaze back to the tabletop.

"Why?"

He curled his hands into fists, growling. "Because I'm insecure, okay?!" Like he wanted to admit that, and he ended up doing it, anyway.

"Nothing to be insecure about," Doumeki replied, sucking noisily on the straw in his drink.

Watanuki swiped the glass away. "Well, I can't help it, can I?" He stomped across the café to get a refill for Doumeki - _just_ so he would stop making obnoxious noises with the straw since it was empty. And because he needed a second. Only that.

" _I_ love you," was the first thing that Doumeki said when Watanuki went back to the table, "so what's the big deal?"

He almost dropped the glass.

" _Ahhhhhhh_! No! No no no no no! You can't-" He stopped when he realized that he'd effectively gotten the rest of the café's attention, blushed (further), and sank back into his seat. "You can't say that!" he hissed. "You can't throw that word around! This is our first date, you can't use the lo-lo-"

Doumeki, nonplussed as usual, reached over to pry his drink from Watanuki's fingers. "Would you rather I say I like-like you?" he asked as dry as dry could be, and took a drink.

Watanuki groaned, and hid his face in his hands again. Sure, the feeling that came with Doumeki saying that was equal parts panic and equal parts... _happiness_ , but... he couldn't just... say that _now_.

It wasn't fair, Watanuki couldn't... say it. He couldn't even say it in a casual context, and much less to Doumeki right now. It wasn't fair, how could that brute be so at ease with this?

"Would you calm down?" Doumeki reached over and stole some fries. "This is what we normally do, anyway."

"Don't say _that_ so casually, either! And we only share food because you steal mine! And stop stealing it! I said I'm gonna eat it!" He grabbed his plate and pulled it closer.

Doumeki shrugged and rest his elbows on the table, resting his head on his hands.

It took Watanuki a moment to realize that Doumeki was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Stop staring! If you think you're going to get my fries, just by staring, then you are _sooo_..." Jeez, this was a pointless argument. He had to stop arguing for arguing's sake, sometime. "Oh fine, just have some," he grumbled, and slid the plate back to the middle of the table for them to share.

 


End file.
